U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,865 (Panzica) purports to disclose a diversion valve for long life comprising a valve body having inlet and outlet ports and a cylindrical valve chamber, a cylindrical valve plug rotatably mounted in the valve chamber with clearances sufficient to maintain free passage of suspended particles and partially cut away leaving essentially two parallel disks with a segment of a cylinder extending between them. A stub axle is at one end of the plug on its axis of rotation and a longer control axle is at the opposite end. The valve further includes main bearings for the axles, and bearing seals for isolating the main bearings from the valve chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,184 (von Holdt) purports to disclose an injection mold with multiple cavities. A mold gate is provided which comprises a rotary spherical member having a sprue conduit extending transversely therethrough. According to the reference, highly accurate sequential molding of multiple cavities can be achieved in this manner, as well as other advantages. Also, this arrangement permits a linear, straight sprue conduit which is free of any sharp turns.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,871 (Condo) purports to disclose a rotary valve assembly for an injection unit having a valve body defining a melt channel for a working fluid. At least one end cap is mounted to the valve body. The valve body and the at least one end cap cooperatively define a valve seat intersecting the melt channel in a generally traverse direction. The valve seat has a wider portion and a narrower portion. A spool defines an orifice. The spool is rotatably mounted within the valve seat, and is movable between an open position where the orifice is aligned with the melt channel and a closed position where the orifice is misaligned with the melt channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,754,134 (Wagner) purports to disclose an injection molding process that improves recovery limited productivity. According to the reference, pressurized fluid is applied within the nozzle of an injection molding machine to improve the machine's productivity. An existing or new injection molding machine is outfitted with a pressurized fluid system at the nozzle between the plasticizer barrel and the melt manifold. The use of a specialized nozzle and isolation valve allows the pressurized fluid to displace material within the nozzle and runner, ensuring the proper pressure is applied to the plastic resin within the mold during pack and hold while the plasticizing screw can begin its recovery cycle. Finally, the pressurized fluid can be evacuated from the nozzle melt stream area either via the fluid entrance or a fluid pin.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO2004050325 (Weinmann) purports to disclose a method and an installation for producing injection molded parts, especially preforms, the liquid melt being directly received by a chemical production installation and continuously supplied to an injection molding machine. If the melt is in a degassing state ready to inject, at least two injection cylinders comprising controlled or regulated injection pistons are alternately charged with the continuous melt flow, said pistons enabling the injection cycle to be carried out in a push-pull mode in relation to the charging of the cylinders.